


“单向”暗恋（8）

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向暗恋/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”小虐怡情，后期会甜回来





	“单向”暗恋（8）

Loki不想让Thor担心，可他实在是没什么胃口。等他敲完开篇最后一个字母的时候，已经是下午了。

他合上电脑，慢慢挪到厨房，打开冰箱，一小碗约克郡布丁，甜菜根沙拉，奶油菠菜和一小块煎牛肉。

Thor绝对是在养猪……他必须要跟他好好谈谈。

他花了点功夫去热那一大堆的食物，他大概不需要吃晚餐了。早上的餐具还码在水池里，Loki叹了口气，踮起脚去够头顶的橱柜。

突然耳边传来规律的吐息，他被吓到了，后退的时候一下子失去了平衡，失去重心的往后倒去，摔进了一个温热的怀抱。

他被紧紧的搂着腰，熟悉的声音从他的耳侧传来，“踩到我了，你慌什么。”

等他从惊吓中缓过神来，啪的一掌拍在面前男人的身上，“该死的，你吓到我了。”

“Loki，你还没有吃午饭吗？”

“……”被戳破了心思，Loki像个等着挨骂的孩子，赌气的扭头不去看他的眼睛，“我真的没什么胃口……”，继而又小声的解释道。

大掌落到了他的头顶，卷曲的发丝被用力揉了揉，“不要让我担心。”

拜托，谁要你担心了。他暗自腹诽。

 

Thor帮他把食物都端到客厅，坐在一边陪着他享用过于丰盛的下午茶。

Loki叉了一块甜菜根送到Thor的嘴边，“怎么今天这么早？”

“差点忘了说，loki，之前的实习我被学院评到了一等奖，”Thor突然想起被打断的话题，兴致冲冲的向弟弟报告喜讯。

“恭喜你，这样的话等你毕业的时候，大概有很多企业会抢着签你吧。”Loki收回叉子，又给自己来了一块。

“是啊，今天已经有几家公司私下联系过我了，前景都很不错，可总部都不在我们这儿，我怕父亲不同意。慢慢来吧。”

虽然Thor极力掩饰，Loki还是听得出来他语气中的兴奋和期待。他笑得有点僵硬，他本该真诚的祝贺他的哥哥，现在他张了张嘴，却一个字都说不出来。

“Loki，没来得及好好问你，之后你有什么打算？”话题突然转向了他。

“我？”

“大概先把孩子生下来……我最近在参加一些写作比赛，挣了一些钱，也许到时候我会回去高考，或者当一个职业的作家。我不像你，没有那么清晰的规划，我总是觉得，上天自有他的安排。”Loki看着那双水蓝的眼睛，说得漫不经心。

“你不愿意回家了吗？”Thor问得有点犹豫。

“……我不知道该怎么面对父亲和母亲，如果他们因此对我失望，那……”他想过可能出现的局面，深深叹了口气。

“Loki，我说过的，别看轻自己，你很好，我们都很爱你。”

爱我……？ 

Thor的目光几乎把他烫伤，他笨拙的转移话题，“哥哥，都不用等到毕业，大概想追你的女生能排满整一个操场吧。”

“我说过的，我现在只想照顾你。”

他的目光不经意再次撞上他的，墨绿色的枝干掉进了深不见底的海水。

扑通——扑通——

是他想的那样吗？

他不敢问，再次装成了埋进沙子里的鸵鸟。

 

第二天早上，Loki路过卫生间的时候听到了吃痛的声音，他好奇的往里瞥了眼，看到Thor正用一种诡异的姿势拿着刮胡刀。靠着他这一面的侧脸上有一小道血痕。

他走过去一把夺过了他手里的刮胡刀，“笨死了你，这都能弄伤？！”

“唔，我的手……”Thor向他挥了挥还没结痂的手指。

该死的，不要对他撒娇。

“Loki，你帮帮我。”

“……”

他觉得前面那十八年他都没看清这个男人的真面目，他不要脸起来真的很可怕。

他挤出一点膏体，用指腹简单的起泡，接着抹到面前这个男人的脸上，Thor比他高一点，他不由的仰起头来。

就着粗糙的胡须轻轻揉搓打转，白色的泡沫被小心的涂抹到每个角落，这样的Thor看起来滑稽极了。

看到Loki一脸忍俊不禁，Thor顺势添了把火，做了几个搞怪的表情。看着Loki被逗笑了，身子抖个不停，他心里柔软得一塌糊涂。

Loki正笑得投入，转眼被托住后颈，面前该死的家伙离他越来越近，瞳孔里装满了他的身影。

扑通——扑通——

他要干什么，是要吻我吗？

他变得紧张不安起来，手指攥紧了又松开，脖子僵硬在原地。他想逃，但是身体不听他的使唤无法动弹。

他的呼吸尽数喷洒在他的脸上，Loki紧张极了，脸颊再次不争气的红了起来，Thor的睫毛在他面前忽闪，撩动着他快要绷断的理智。

柔软的泡沫蹭到他鼻尖的时候，Loki正紧闭着双眼，他左等右等，嘴唇上没有传来熟悉的温度，轻笑声从面前响起，“你在等我吻你吗？”

他霍得睁开眼睛，明白了到底发生了什么，他恶狠狠的瞪了眼他的哥哥，甩开手里的刮胡刀转身想走。

他还没走两步，手腕就被轻轻的拽住了，“我错了，别走，帮帮我。”

诸神在上，谁能把这个可恶的男人抓去乱刀砍死？！

他痛苦的抚住额头，深呼吸了几次，挤出点难看的微笑转过身认命的救死扶伤。

“笨蛋，别乱动。”托着他线条分明的下颚，他威胁到。

Thor目不转睛的注视让他难以集中精神，几次手臂打滑差点又给他的脸来上几道口子。这该死的男人是不是老用这些招数去勾引小姑娘，Loki忍不住唾弃起自己的动摇。

滚烫的毛巾把最后一点残余的泡沫拭去，“好了。”他看着重新恢复清爽整洁的Thor满意的说。

 

从下午开始Loki就把自己关在书房里，Thor知道，他写作的时候不喜欢被别人打扰，到了饭点，他给他送了一点吃的，Loki正忙着在键盘上敲敲打打。他看了一小会，觉得这样的Loki好看极了。

他翻出了一小块垫子，铺在书房门口，顺便准备临近的期末考。他已经困得打了好几个哈切，屋子里还是没有任何动静，快要十一点了，再等一会他就得去叫Loki了，他不能睡得太晚。

等Loki心满意足的完成今天的进度，拉开房门的时候，就看到他的哥哥正大喇喇的躺在门口，书大概原本盖在脸上，现在滑到了下巴那儿。

他忍不住摸出手机，给他来上了几张抓拍。

他捧着脸坐在Thor的对面，他们一起生活了十八年，却从没像这几天一样相处过，这对他来说新鲜又特别。过去Thor对他很好没错，但是总有条无形的线把他们分隔开，它一直在对他说，Loki，你是你，他是他。

但是这几天，还有此时此刻，他觉得他的哥哥离他是那么的近，他们就像是这万千世界里最普通的一对情侣，一起睡觉，一起吃饭，一起生活。与他在一起的Thor是有温度的，是活生生的。

他抵抗不了那样的Thor，他清楚的知道。

他从紧闭的外壳里探出脑袋，他不甘心，他想再试一试。

也许，也许Thor也像他一样爱他。

 

Thor被他的动静吵得动了动，嘟哝了两下，“嗯……Loki你好了？”

他的哥哥，是真的，在很认真的照顾他。

“我们去睡觉。”他主动去牵他的手。

Thor还没彻底醒来，迷迷糊糊的任由他把他带到卧室，他鼓起勇气圈住他的腰身，他小心翼翼的抬头观察Thor的反应，规律的呼吸声在头顶响起，他睡着了。Loki下意识的松了口气。他动了动，往他的哥哥那儿靠得更近了点。

“晚安。”

他扬起脑袋，在他的唇角吻了吻，又像被灼伤了似的快速逃开了。

 

日子就在这样的反复中过去了，转眼又到了产检的日子，Loki已经快要四个月了，小腹已经开始隆起，股起了一个圆润的弧度。

昨天早晨，他的孩子轻轻的踹了他一脚，力道还不大，这是Loki第一次感受到胎动，他开心得语无伦次乱七八糟，差点又要哭出来了，Thor以为他身体有哪里不舒服，吓得魂飞魄散。

他抚摸着腹部，表情看起来无比满足。Thor站在一边看着从未露出过这样表情的弟弟，他该为他高兴的，但是他心里就像被打翻了什么，五味杂陈，又酸又苦。

他是来照顾他的弟弟的，但是在相处，Loki的反应总让他恍惚的觉得他才是他的爱人，他开始变得贪心不足得寸进尺了。有时候他会想，如果陪着Loki度过这些日子的都是他，他会不会愿意把自己当成他喜欢的人，去代替那个人的位置……

不，不该是这样的Thor。

不论你怎么做，你都无法介入Loki和Fandral之间。因为在那段感情里，你只是他的哥哥，旁观者和一个外人，仅此而已。

 

上一次去产检的时候是Loki一个人去的，那时候他刚和Thor吵完架，医院的走廊上都是成对的夫妻和情侣，只有他是一个人。

这一次，他坐在熟悉的位子上，身边的男人正紧紧的抓着他的手掌。他被捂得严严实实密不透风，带着遮挡住口鼻的宽大围巾和针织帽，他在出门前曾激励抗议，这看起来愚蠢极了。

“下一个，Loki Odinson。”护士拉开门大声的喊道。

“这里，这里。”Thor把他从位子上小心的扶起，“我哪有这么娇贵，Thor Odinson你太夸张了，”他忍不住说道。

 

做完一系列复杂的检查。

“Loki先生，你有一点贫血，如果你经常感到疲劳、头晕、呼吸困难或者心悸，那就要格外注意一点，多补充一点铁，下次来的时候再检查一下血色素。你还是过度操劳了，记得每天要保证8到9小时的睡眠时间，并且尽量午休，身体不是你一个人的，要注意休息，”医生说到这儿的时候，Thor扭头警告性的看着他，被他凶巴巴的瞪了回去，“如果可以的话，坚持每日做适量运动，可以让你的先生陪着散散步，这对你和孩子都有好处。”

“不，他不是我……”Loki张口试图解释却被打断，“好的，医生谢谢您，另外还有一并注意的吗，您可以跟我说。还有Loki最近胃口总是不太好，我有点担心，你说这些搭配适不适合孕妇……”

……

他为什么不解释？

Loki看着Thor，他正向医生专心的询问关于他的事。

先生。

我的先生。

唇齿间划过这个单词，Loki觉得今天的空气尝起来都是甜的。

 

TBC


End file.
